


The New Lad

by CupcakeCutie124



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drama, Fake AH Crew, It takes like 8 chapters for them to kiss, M/M, Minor amounts of blood and stuff, Romance, Romeo and Julliet like, just letting you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCutie124/pseuds/CupcakeCutie124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads get a new member to their gang. After the kids first heist gone wrong, Gavin meets Ryan, the toughest of the Gents, the Lads rival gang. The two grow close, which could end badly should either gang find out.<br/>And trust me, they'll find out. </p><p>This is my first fanfic and also my first time writing romance. Criticism is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is introduced to the Lads' hideout, while the Gents are already making plans.

"Welcome home new kid!" Michael exclaimed, slapping Gavin on the back. "It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Gavin commented as he placed his gun down. "All this room for three people?" "Four, actually." Michael corrected. "Four?" Michael nodded and walked into a room in the back. While he was gone Gavin took in the space. The living room was directly in front of them, with a three seater couch and a chair, and a TV with an Xbox.  
"Want to play?" Gavin jumped a bit at Ray's voice. He turned to look at the Puerto Rican sniper. "Sure. What games do you have?" Gavin replied. Ray walked over to a cabinet next to the TV and opened it, revealing a whole bunch of games. "We have shooters like Halo, COD and Bioshock, or platformor's like Mario, Sonic, and Banjo Kazooie. Don't challenge Michael to Banjo, though. He'll kick your ass." Gavin laughed and continue to skim the room. The kitchen was to the right of the living room. It had an island with the fruit bowl on it, and to the side with a huge fridge. Gavin look down the hallway Michael had gone down. It had several doors.  
"So have you decided on a game or...?" Ray asked. Gavin looked back at him. "Eh... You pick." Ray smirked and reached into the cabinet. "Call of Duty it is then." Gavin smiled and sat on the couch as Ray handed him a controller. As the start screen came up, Michael returned, and by his side was a woman.  
"Alright, Gav. This is Lindsay." Michael said. "She's my wife." Gavin looked up at her and smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you." Lindsay smiled back. "Nice to meet you as well." Gavin looked at Michael. "So you're married? You didn't strike me as the type." Michael raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means he's surprised anyone could love your ass." Ray added. "Hey!" Michael protested. Ray laughed. Michael picked up a cushion and threw it at him. "Not the face!" Ray exclaimed. He threw one back, and a pillow fight soon started. Lindsay laughed and looked at Gavin.  
"Welcome to the Lads, Gavin."  
  
Ryan walked into the house and closed the door. "Hey, Ryan's back!" Jack called happily. "Did you get all the ammo we needed?" Geoff asked. The two Gents were playing Xbox together. "Yep." Ryan replied. He placed the bag on the kitchen table. "Nice." Jack smiled. Geoff paused the game and walked over. "Good work, Ryan." He said, looking to the ammo. Ryan walked over to the fridge and got a Redbull. "I just got what you told me to." He shrugged. Geoff walked back to the couch. " oh, by the way. The Lads got a new member." He said. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you know?" " I saw the kid hanging out with the other two Lads at the edge of our territory. He even had one of their jackets on. The ones with the stupid green logos?" Ryan nodded his head. "Interesting. I guess after Matt died they needed a replacement." Matt was the Lad that had previously been in Gavin's spot. During the last raid the lads did, Matt was shot twice by a cop. Once in the lung and the other in the rib cage. "It's a wonder they're all still alive." Geoff muttered. "They don't plan anything. They just act." "What makes this kid eligible to join their gang?" Jack asked. "Who knows?" Ryan replied, taking a swig of his Redbull. "They probably just picked a random kid off the street." "Do we know his name?" Jack pressed. "Not yet." Geoff answered. "But we will soon." "Why? What are you planning, Geoff?" Ryan looked over at the leader of the Gents suspiciously. "It's not what I'm planning. It's what the Lads are planning. While I was spying on them they mentioned raiding Rob's Liquor Store to get the kid used to things." "Rob's Liquor? That's on our turf." Jack said. "Why would they take a rookie to a store on in enemy territory?" " The kid asked the same thing. Michael replied with, 'It's a small store. It's easy to rob and they won't notice until too late.'" Ryan tilted his head. "How did you hear all of this without them seeing you?" Geoff smirked. "I was waiting for the bus when I saw them. I walked to the store beside them, leaned on the wall and smoked. The idiots didn't realize it with me." Jack smiled. "Nice did they say what time?" "They said around noon tomorrow." Ryan smirked. "So what do we do? We wait for them and waste 'em?" Geoff shook his head. "No. It's the kids first heist. Let's just scare them a bit." Ryan laughed. "So what's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! I actually combined the first two chapters (I wrote it on paper first) cause it was short as dicks. It's still kinda short. Enjoy anyway! Criticism is welcome!


	2. Gavvy's First Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Lads to take Gavin on his first heist; but the Gents have other plans.

Gavin sighed nervously. "What's wrong, boi? You nervous?" Michael asked. Gavin smiled shakily at the leader. "Just a little." Michael chuckled. "Don't worry, Gav. Everything'll be alright. It's a small store. Worst case the cashier has a gun. You remember the plan right?" Gavin nodded. "Ray's up on the building above us-" "Yo!" Ray's voice was heard through the radio. Gavin chuckled and Michael rolled his eyes. "He's our lookout. You have the simple job; you go in, scope the place our, and tell us if it's safe. If you see anything suspicious, like a police officer or someone you don't think we can take, let us know immediately." Gavin nodded. "Once you give us the ok, I'll come in and start the heist. I'll hold the cashier at gun point and you can handle whatever citizens are in the store at the moment. Don't kill them unless necessary." "What about the other gang- the Gents?" "They shouldn't give us any trouble, but if they show up, Ray will let us know." Gavin nodded again. "Got it." "Ready to make us proud, boi?" Gavin smiled nervously. "Good luck." Gavin sighed and walked toward the store.

Ryan was the only one in the store besides the cashier. Geoff and Jack were around back, ready to run in if things got hairy.  
Ryan was leaning up against the wall in the back of the store. "Anything yet, Ryan?" Jacks voice on the radio broke the silence. "Nope. Nothing yet." Suddenly, the doors opened. Ryan lifted his head and smiled. "Scratch that. Target is in sight."  
Geoff had described what Gavin looked like so Ryan would know who to look for.  
"Excellent. He's probably just scoping the place out. Talk to him. He shouldn't know who you are." Geoff told him. "On it." Ryan replied. He pushed himself off the wall and started towards Gavin.

"Hello! Can I help you?" The cashier asked Gavin friendly. "Oh, no thank you. I'm just looking." Gavin gave him a smile and turned around.  
"Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't see you!" Gavin apologized as he bumped into someone. "That's quite alright. I wasn't looking where I was going." A deep voice that made the hairs on Gavin's neck stand up said. "My name is Ryan. What's yours?" Gavin looked up at Ryan, and for some reason, he froze. "I-I'm Gavin." He stammered. Ryan smirked. "Pleasure to meet you, Gavin." He walked toward the back of the store, opening a cooler and inspecting the drinks inside. Gavin watched him for a little while before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Get it together, Gav." He mumbled to himself.

"We have a name." Ryan said into the cooler. "It's Gavin." "Gavin? That's a dumb name." Geoff laughed. "He's British." Ryan informed him. "They got a Brit? Damn." "What's a Brit doing in Los Santos?" Jack asked. "I don't know, but he's clumsy as all hell." Ryan said as he peeked at the Lad. "I just saw him trip into two shelves over his own feet. "We could use that to our advantage." Geoff mused. "What's he doing now, Ryan?" Jack asked. Ryan closed the cooler and looked over at the Lad. He was leaning on the wall next to the door. His mouth was moving. "He's talking on his radio. I don't know what he's saying though."

"I'm in." Gavin reported. "Nice. Anyone inside?" Michael replied. "Well, other than the cashier there is one guy." "One? Pssh, we can take him." Ray said. "Easy Ray." Michael tole the sniper. "What does this guy look like? Scrawny? Buff?" "He's pretty tall... He looks strong. I definitely can't take him." "What about me? Do you think I could take him?" Michael asked. Gavin looked over at Ryan. He sucked in a breath hen he realized he was looking at him as well. "Gavin?" "Uh... I-I don't know. Maybe?" Gavin didn't realize he was still staring at Ryan until he smirked, winked, and turned around. Gavin took a deep breath. "Hmm. You think we should go through with this?" Michael asked. "Yeah... Yeah. We'll both be able to take him if we have to." Gavin replied. "'Atta boi! I'll be inside in one minute! Hang tight!" Gavin crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and sighed.  
"So are you planning on standing there all night or...?"  
Gavin jumped at the sound of Ryan's voice. "Oh! I... Uh.... You startled me." Ryan chuckled. "Sorry about that." He looked Gavin up and down. "So... Are you gonna stay here all night?" Gavin shook his head. "No. I'm... I'm waiting for a friend. What about you? You've been here since I got here." Ryan smiled. "Same. My buddy should be here any minute now."  
They stood there for a little while, staring akwardly in other directions. Suddenly, Micharl kicked open the door. "Thank God." Gavin muttered under his breath. He thought Ryan did as well.  
"Alright, hands in the air!" Michael yelled, gun drawn. "Everyone down- Vagabond!" He cut himself off when he saw the Gent mere feet from the newest Lad. Ryan smirked.

"Hello, Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, kind of short. I don't want to combine the next chapter and this one though, so, this is what we get. Enjoy! As always, criticism is welcome!


	3. You Got A Lot To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael runs into the store only to find the Gents were waiting for them.

"Vagabond! What are you doing here?!" Michael snarled. "I should ask _you_ the same thing, seeing as you're on  _my_ territory." Ryan sneered. 

Michael growled. Ryan turned to face Gavin. "Is this your newest addition? He seems a bit young." Gavin looked at the agent with a shaking stare. Ryan noticed he was scared and chuckled. "He's just a kid! Did you pick him off the street? Can you even shoot, kid?" He looked Gavin straight in the eyes with a strangely soft grin, and Gavin's heart skipped a beat. Gavin looked into Ryan's blue eyes and bit his lip. "I-I-I can shoot." He said, puffing out his chest to make him seem more confident. Ryan obviously didn't buy it and laughed. "You're cute, kid. Why don't you run home? Isn't it past your bed time?" Gavin looked past Ryan at Michael, his eyes pleading for help. "Get away from the kid, Vagabond!" Michael warned. "Why? I'm not gonna hurt him." Ryan said sweetly. He pet Gavin's head. Gavin flinched back. "D-don't do that." He said, trying to sound threatening. "Im warning you, Vagabond! Step away from him or I'll shoot!" Michael threatened, pointing his gun at Ryan. Ryan smirked and backed away. "Alright, fine. Go ahead, kid." Gavin ran past Ryan and stood beside Michael. "Do you have your gun, boi?" Michael asked, still pointing his own at Ryan. Gavin nodded and reached for his holster, but it was empty. "Wh-what?!" "Looking for this?" Ryan sneered, waving Gavin's gun in the air. "Wh-how did you-" Michael growled. "The Vagabond is a master at picking pockets." Ryan smirked. "Please, Michael, call me Ryan. We're all friends here." "Uh, guys?" Ray said on te Lads' radio. "The cops are pulling up. You might wanna hurry." "Ryan?" Jack said on Ryan's radio. "I see at least two cop cars headed this way. Wrap it up." "Shit!" Michael cursed. He turned his head to the cashier, who had a phone on the counter. "Fucking fuck!" He exclaimed as he shot the guy. "Blimey!" Gavin squeaked. Michael went behind the counter and started filling up a duffel bag. Suddenly he was knocked on his ass. "I'm sorry. What do you think you're doing?" Ryan said, leaning over Michael. The leader groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Mother fucker..." He moaned before passing out. Ryan rolled his eyes and picked up the duffel bag of cash. "S-stop right there!" Gavin stammered. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?" He said. He turned and saw Gavin holding Michael's gun, which had slid across the floor when Ryan hit him with Gavin's gun. "Are you sure you want to do that, Gavin?" Ryan asked. Gavin gulped, the gun shaking in his hands. "Michael, Gavin, you guys gotta get out of there _now_!" 

Ray's stressed voice exclaimed. "I'm sniping as many cops as I can but they're about to breach the store!" The sound of sniper shots were heard from outside. "Ryan, cops are about to breach!" Geoff warned. "And I think the Lads' sniper is around here somewhere!" "Get out _NOW_ , Ryan!" Jack exclaimed. "Look, Gavin." Ryan said. "Things are getting heated out there. You let me go, and I'll help you carry your friend." Ryan wasn't worried about Gavin shooting him. Even if he declined the offer, Ryan doubted the kid could hit anything. "I-I...." Gavin's eyes darted from Michael, to Ryan, to Michael again. "M-Michael?!" Gavin called desperately. He was met by silence. Ryan smiled sympatheticly, which threw Gavin off. "He won't be able to make it out on his own." Gavin's eyes darted back to Ryan. The Gent was edging closer to the Lad. Gavin backed away slowly until his back hit a wall. "I..." Ryan walked until he was feet from the Lad. "I..." Gavin's grip on the gun weakened, and Ryan took it from him. "There we go." Ryan said calmly. Gavin cursed at himself. He had cracked under pressure. This was his first heist and he fucked it up. Ryan holster both guns. "You have a lot to learn, kid." Ryan said kindly. "Ryan, go out the back entrance. The front one is swarmed." Jack's voice was heard from Ryan's radio. "Gavin? Michael?" Ray called frantically. "Damn it guys, answer me!" "I-I'm here, Ray." Gavin answered. "Gavin! Thank fuck! What happened? Where's Michael?!" Gavin looked over at Michael's unconscious body. Ryan picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. He ha the duffel bag over the other. "We... Uh... We ran into trouble." Gavin replied. "What kind of trouble?" "Uh... The Gent kind?" Gavin answered timidly, glancing at Ryan. The Gent just laughed. "What!? A Gent?! Who?!" "Ryan..." Gavin said quietly. Ryan shot him a quick grin. "the Vagabond?! Fuck... Is Michael ok?" Michael is fine." Ryan said into Michael's earpiece. "Ryan! What did you do to Michael?!" Ray demanded. "He's fine." Ryan said again. "Meet me at the back entrance with a get-away vehicle. Your friends will be there. Don't worry. Alive." Ryan said before Ray could interject. "Why are you doing this?" Gavin asked. Ryan smiled and walked over to him. "As I said; I'm it gonna hurt you. The plan was to scare you." He smiled at the Lad. "And I think I accomplished that." Gavin looked down at the ground. Ryan felt bad for the Lad for a moment, which got him off guard. He had never felt bad for an enemy before. "This way. Come on." Ryan backed away from Gavin and started for te back. Gavin followed slowly. "Oh fuck." Ray muttered. "Gavin, Ryan's buddies are headed to the back entrance as well." "Don't worry." Ryan replied. "They won't hurt your friends." "Why?" Gavin asked again. "I told you. To scare you. You'll think twice before coming back on our territory, won't you?" Gavin nodded meekly. "Besides, you're a rookie. It's be unfair for you to die on your first heist, right?" Ryan pushed open the back door right as the police kicked down the front one. "They breached it! Get out of there, Gavin!" Ray exclaimed. Ryan quickly grabbed the Lad by the shirt and rushed out the back door. He closed it quickly behind them. "Be quiet." He hissed, letting go of Gavin's shirt. He walked down the back alley. "This way." He called quietly. Gavin followed slowly. "There he is!" Geoff's relieved voice was heard. He ran toward the Gent. "Ryan, we got worried and are you carrying the leader of the Lads?" Geoff stopped a few feet in front of Ryan an looked at the unconscious Lad over his shoulder. "And the new kid is following you." Jack pointed out. Gavin watched the Gents from a distance, shaking. Ryan shrugged. "I'm helping the kid out on his first heist." He stated. "The sniper should be here any minute." Geoff turned to Gavin. "Now listen kid." He said firmly. "This is why you're up against next time you enter our territory. We won't be so nice next time. Got it?" Gavin nodded meekly. "Got it." He squeaked. Jack looked at Ryan. "Damn. You scared the hell out of the kid." Ryan looked at Gavin with a soft look before looking back at Jack. "It wasn't hard." He turned back to Gavin. "Seriously though, kid. Why did they let  _you_ in their gang?" Gavin sighed. "You were half right. I was from the streets. But-" "Gavin!" Ray interrupted his story as he ran into the alley. When he saw Ryan holding Michael he pulled his pistol out. Geoff and Jack drew on him. "Let Michael go." Ray commanded. Ryan shrugged and laid the leader on the ground. "I was going to carry him for you. But if you want to be hostile...." Ray narrowed his eyes. He lowered his pistol, and Geoff and Jack followed suit. Ryan smirked an picked Michael back up. "The car's this way." Ray led the Gents to the getaway car. Ryan placed Michael in the back of the car and Ray went around to the driver's side. As Gavin went to open the passenger door, he felt his hair be ruffled. "Be careful, kid." Ryan whispered. Gavin looked up at him surprised. Ryan smiled and walked away. "See you around, Gavin."


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heist went to shit, Gavin starts to feel guilty about Michael getting hurt.  
> Meanwhile Ryan can't stop thinking of the sandy haired Lad.

"Is he ok, Ray?" Gavin asked, looking down at Michael. "He's fine. Ryan just hit him really hard." Ray replied, putting more ice on the leader's head. "He's had worse." Lindsay said. She acted calm, but she was still worried. "Yeah." Ray agreed. "One time he tried to steal a jet from the military base. He tried to jump over the fence in this small ass car. He didn't even graze the top. He fucking head butted the fence." "Damn." Gavin said. "He was ok?" Ray scoffed. "Not even. He nearly broke his neck from the sudden impact, the broken glass of the car cut all over his face, he broke his right arm, sprained his left leg, cracked a few ribs-" "Shut the fuck up, Ray." Michael croaked. "We promised never to speak of that again." Ray laughed. "Yeah. Don't want the new kid to know you're just as stupid as we are." Michael glared at him. "You only get 10% in the next heist." Ray shrugged. "Yolo." Michael sat up on his elbow and groaned. "So what the fuck happened?" He asked. Gavin looked down at the floor. "Ryan knocked you out when you were taking the money. I...I grabbed your gun and tried to be tough but... He took the gun from me. He carried you and led me to the back entrance where I met the other two Gents... Then Ray came and we got you here." Michael looked at him for a moment, taking in what he said. "What did he say to you?" He asked. "Wh-what do you mean?" Gavin stammered. "While I was knocked out. What did he say to you?" "He...he didn't say anything... Other than telling me to follow him out the back alley." Michael raised an eyebrow. "He didn't say anything to you? Nothing... Strange that an enemy wouldn't normally say to another?" Gavin rubbed his neck. "Well, before Ray showed up, he asked why you let me in the Lads." "What did you tell him?" "I didn't tell him anything... Ray showed up." Gavin looked at Michael. "Why?" Michael sighed. "Ryan 'Vegabond' Haywood is a dangerous man, and not just in the field of murder. He's great at playing mind games. He can say things to make you think what he wants you to think. So are you sure he didn't say anything else to you?" "He... No... He didn't." Gavin started to mention what he had said before he had left, but didn't. He wasn't sure if that was important... But something wouldn't let him say it anyway... He didn't know what. Michael shook his head, then immediately scowled in pain. "You need to rest, babe." Lindsay said worriedly. "I'm fine." Michael retorted, trying to stand, but immediately falling on the couch. Gavin looked away. "I'm sorry, Michael." He whispered. "It's my fault you're hurt: if I hadn't been so bloody useless and scared I wouldn't have had my gun stolen. I should've shot him when I had the chance and-" "Gavin." Michael stopped him. Gavin looked up. It's not your fault." "Michael-" "It's mine. I don't know what I was thinking, taking a rookie into enemy territory. I didn't even tell you what the Gents looked like. I just assumed they wouldn't be there." He bit his lip. "I could've gotten you killed. You aren't ready to face the Gents, I knew that. I just thought we wouldn't see them." There was silence for a while. "Can you two help Michael to our bedroom?" Lindsay finally said, breaking the silence. "I can walk, Lindsay." Michael spat. "Bullshit." She retorted. "Come on." Ray threw one of Michael's arms over his shoulder as Gavin did the same to the other. "I fucking hate you all." Michael growled as his feet dragged on the floor. "I know you do, babe." Lindsay said quietly, following behind the Lads. "I know you do."

"That went great!" Geoff celebrated. He took a a swig of his whiskey. Jack was going through the money. "About two hundred." Jack announced. "He didn't take everything." Ryan said distractedly. Jack looked up at him. "What's up, Ryan?" He asked. "What do you think he was going to say?" Ryan thought out loud. Jack tilted his head. "Who?" "The kid. When he was talking about why he is in the Lads." Geoff and Jack looked at each other. "I don't know." Jack replied. "Who cares?!" Geoff hiccuped. "You taught him a lesson!" Geoff walked up to Ryan and slapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah..." Ryan muttered.

He didn't understand why Gavin was all he could think about. Why did he feel sympathetic towards him? What was he going to say? Why would he want to be in the Lads? Why can't he stop thinking of his cute fa-

Ryan quickly stood up and grabbed his mask from the counter. He slipped it on and grabbed his gear. "Where are you going, Ryan?" Jack asked curiously. "Out." Ryan said curtly. He opened the door. "Ryan-" Jack was cut off by Ryan slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. School, other stories, and life in general.  
> I really like this story though so I'm gonna try to pick up the pace. :)


	5. Muddied Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan decides to go on a small heist to clear his thoughts. Until he doesn't.  
> Meanwhile Gavin takes a walk.  
> We also learn a bit about the Gents and Lads.

Ryan jumped on his motorcycle and strapped on his helmet. He decided he was going to hit up a connivence store. Whenever he couldn't think straight he always went on a small heist.  
He took a deep breath and started driving.

There was something about Gavin that made Ryan unable to stop thinking about him. His sandy hair, his blue eyes, his British accent... He just seemed... Different from the other Lads.

Michael is a warrior in a gangster disguise. He's a master with explosives, great in hand to hand combat, and very tricky. His code name is Mogar, which he claims is a Warrior name.

Ray is a sharpshooter sniper. Easily the best long range shooter from both gangs, the Puerto Rican is only half as good at close range. Not to say BrownMan couldn't handle himself in hand to hand. He can, and has.

Then there was Gavin.  
The New Kid, The Brit.

From what Ryan could tell from his one encounter the Lad, he was scared easily, not well trained with a gun and, really, still a kid. An adult actually, yes, but inside, he was a child. Ryan couldn't think of a reason for him to be part of one of the two toughest gangs in Los Santos.

Ryan remebered he was driving and snapped out of his thoughts just in time to make the turn. "Fuck!" Ryan cursed as he slid to a stop. He looked around and cursed again. While he was daydreaming he had driven past the store he had wanted to rob and was instead-

Ryan got off the bike and looked around. He had driven to the edge of the two territories. Why? What was here he wanted? The only stores here were a few shitty clothing stores on the Lad's side and a small bar on the Gent's side. He glanced over at the Lad's side and sucked in a breath.

Gavin was sitting on a bench.

 

"Im telling you, Lindsay, I'm fine!" Michael persisted as Lindsay applied medicine to his head. "Stop acting macho, you're hurt!" She hissed. "I'm fine!" Michael retorted.

Ray rolled his eyes as he shot an enemy in Call of Duty. " _Is_ he gonna be ok?" Gavin asked. "Yeah he does this every time he gets hurt. He'll be fine." Ray handed Gavin a controller. "Wanna play?" Gavin shook his head. "Nah... I'm gonna step outside for a bit. Maybe the cool air can help me think." Ray nodded. "K. Don't take too long, though. Lindsay'll be looking for you." Gavin smiled. He grabbed his hoodie and gun and walked out. The wind hit his face and he pulled the hood over his head.  
Ray had told Gavin all he needed to know about the Gent's while Lindsay was helping Michael.

Geoff is the Boss. Tough, smart, stubborn. He's strong in hand to hand and has good aim. He's protective of his team. "Like Michael is of us." Ray had explained. "You definitely don't want to get in an one on one with him." Ray had said even Michael, the strongest of the Lads, was barely able to hold his own against the Gent.

Jack is the HeadQuarters, the Back Up, the First Aid he's more skilled in medicine than fighting, but he has a decent aim. "I wouldn't be too worried if you got in a fight with him." Ray had reassured him. "He's more effective with his team, and less so alone."

But then there was Ryan.

"He has a few nicknames. Mad King, Vegabond," Ray had told Gavin. "He's definitely the most dangerous of the three. He's great with explosives, knives, and just about any gun. He's strong, fast, ruthless, and smart as hell. He wears a grey skull mask on every heist. It's his symbol. The others wear masks as well, but they differ on each heist. Only the gangs know what they really look like."

Gavin stopped and sighed. He looked around and realized he was at the edge of their territory. He took off his hood and walked over to a bench and sat down. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "What in the world have I gotten myself into?" He muttered.

He thought of Ryan in the liquor store. How he had pet his head, looked right into his eyes with that.... caring stare.... There was just something about Ryan.

"He's an enemy. That's all he is." Gavin told himself. He sighed and looked up. His eyes grew wide when he noticed Ryan across the street, watching him.

They stared at each other for a while.

Ryan looked at the Lad, then sighed. He started walking toward him. He didn't know why. He just had to talk to him. Ryan crossed the border and started towards Gavin.

Gavin gripped his pistol as Ryan reached him. Gavin looked up at him. Ryan sat next to him on the bench. Gavin's grip on his gun tightened, ready to pull it out.

"What were you going to say?" Ryan asked. Gavin blinked. "What?" "In the alley way. About why you joined the Lads." Ryan explained. Gavin let go of his gun and turned to the Gent. "I...I, uh.... Why do you want to know?" Gavin stammered. "I'm just curious." Ryan shrugged. "Why would a kid like you join a group like them?" Gavin sighed. "Because I had no where else to go. I was homeless." Ryan was an eyebrow. "Why did they let you in their gang, then?" Gavin gave Ryan a small smile. "Because I saved Ray's life." Ryan's eyes grew wide. "You saved Ray?" Gavin nodded. "How?" "Well, I was sitting on the street when Michael and Ray walked past. I didn't recognize them as the Lads. Michael went into a store and Ray stayed outside. Someone, a mercenary probably, snuck up behind him. He didn't see the guy, but I did. I grabbed my gun and shot the guy in the head. Ray turned around and saw the guy flop on the ground with a knife in his hand. He turned to me, still aiming my gun..."

Flash Back  
"Holy shit!" Ray exclaimed. "Fuck! Dude, did you shoot that prick?" Gavin nodded shakily. Suddenly Michael ran outside with his gun drawn. "What the fuck happened, Ray?!" He exclaimed. He noticed the dead mercenary, then turned and saw Gavin. "This guy saved my life!" Ray explained, eyes wide. Michael looked at Gavin and walked towards him. Gavin lowered his gun. Michael smiled and slapped Gavin on the shoulder. "Thanks, buddy! You saved my friend's life!" Gavin smiled weakly. Suddenly he recognized their faces. "You're Michael and Ray from the Lads..." He whispered. Michael grinned. "Yep!" Ray turned to the dead man on the ground. "This asshole must have been sent by one of the rival gangs." He mused. Michael rolled his eyes. "Well he's dead as shit now. Thanks to you! What's your name, boi?" "G-Gavin." He stammered. "Well, Gavin, what can we do to make it up to you for saving Ray's life? Can we take you to your house?" Michael asked. Gavin shook his head. "I-I don't have a house..." He said. Michael and Ray looked at each other. "You're homeless?" Ray asked. Gavin nodded. Michael and Ray glanced at each other for a moment before Michael pulled Ray over to the side and whispered to him. After a minute they walked back over to Gavin. "Well, Gavin, Ray and I think, since you saved his life, you should come and be the newest member of Team Lads!" Michael announced. Gavin's eyes grew wide. "Wh-really?!" Ray smiled and slapped him on the back. "Of course! You saved my ass, dude!" Gavin just looked at the two Lads. "I...I... O-Ok! Thank you!" Michael laughed. "Of course, boi. Now let's go. You need to be shown your new home!"

Present  
"Wow." Ryan said. "You really saved Ray? I underestimated you." Gavin shook his head. "I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing! I can shoot, but only at close range. My best method of attack is running away. And I'm talking to the bloody enemy! That's got to rule number one or some shite!" He groaned frustrated. "Well I'm the one that walked over here." Ryan pointed out. "So I guess I broke the number one rule." Gavin shot him a questioning state. "Why are you being so nice? You're the Mad King, the Vegabond, the toughest of the Gents!" Ryan laughed, and it made the hairs on Gavin's neck stand up. "I appreciate the compliment." He said. "But I'm not cold hearted. Well, not completely." He bit his lip. "I was just curious about you. You're so different from the other Lads. You're different from everyone in Los Santos." Ryan turned to look at Gavin and his heart skipped a beat. He looked into the Lads' blue eyes and watched as the wind whipped his sandy hair back and forth. He had full lips, a big nose, and red cheeks. He really did have a cute face.

Gavin swore his heart had stopped. All he could see through Ryan's mask was his beautiful blue eyes, but he was hypnotized.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Gavin stood up. He pulled his hood over his head.

"I'll uh... I'll see you around..." He said weakly. He turned around and walked away. Ryan sighed, stood up, and walked to his motorcycle. He put his helmet back on and started for the house.

He was even more confused then when he drove out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how I romance...


	6. Fragile Line Between the Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan go home and think conflicting thoughts. Gavin about his status as a Lad, and Ryan about Gavin.

Gavin closed the door behind him and sighed. "You're back!" Ray called happily. "You feeling better?" Gavin put on a fake smile. "Yeah!" He lied. He placed his gun on the table and walked over to Ray. "Hey, Ray?" He asked. "Yeah, Gav?" "I know you've only known me a few days but...uh..." He bit his lip. Ray paused his game and turned to him. "Gavin, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Gavin sighed. "What do you think about me, Ray?" He asked. Ray raised an eyebrow. "I think you're an awesome guy who saved my life. You're kind, generous, thoughtful-" "What about as a member of the Lads?" Gavin interrupted. "Like fighting wise?" Ray bit his lip. "I...uh...think you have great potential. You obviously can work a gun well enough to have headshotted that mercenary. And... You're smart with computers! Yesterday you were able to fix that fucked up computer no problem! We've been working on it for days!" Ray smiled. "What's this about, Gav?" Gavin shook his head sadly. "I just feel I'm only here cause I was at the right place at the right time, and I got lucky with that shot...what if I had missed? Or what if I hadn't been there? The only reason I'm a Lad is because I was at the right spot and got lucky." Ray smiled at Gavin softly. "Gavin. I don't care what you think; that it was a lucky shot or what. But you're here because we believe you have skill and potential. I wouldn't be here right now if that wasn't true." Gavin smiled. "Thanks, X-Ray." Ray tilted his head. "X-Ray?" Gavin giggled. "I don't know... It just fits." Ray rolled his eyes. "Alright. You can call me X-Ray if I can call you Vav." Gavin laughed. "Vav? That's not even close to my name!" "Yeah but 'X-Ray and Vav' sounds like a super hero duo, doesn't it?" Ray snickered. "Yeah it kinda does!" Gavin agreed. "X-Ray and Vav!" The two Lads said together, laughing.

"What are you two doing?" Lindsay asked, walking into the living room. Ray looked up at her smiling. "Oh, nothing, Lindsay." He shot a look at Gavin and they burst out laughing. Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You two are idiots." But there was a smile on her face.

"How's Michael doing, Lindsay?" Ray asked. "He's fine. He's just being his usual asshole self." Lindsay chuckled. "He's asleep right now." She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 12:30 AM. "Which you two should do as well, it's late." Ray rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever." He turned the Xbox off and turned to Gavin smiling. "Goodnight, Vav." He started walking to his room. "'Night, X-Ray!" Gavin called. He heard Ray chuckled as he went into his room. "X-Ray? Vav?" Lindsay asked. "What kind of stupid names are those?" Gavin giggled and puffed out his chest. "We're superheroes!" Lindsay grinned. "Superheroes? Really?" She laughed and shook her head. "Good night, Gavin." She headed back to her and Michael's room and closed the door. Gavin walked into his room. "This is gonna be better." He told himself. He had a family now. Michael, Lindsay, and Ray. He got out of his clothes and climbed into bed. They cared about him. He had a new start. 

He just wished he'd stop thinking about Ryan.

 

After the encounter with Gavin Ryan decided against robbing a store and headed home instead.

"Ryan, are you ok?" Jack asked the moment Ryan stepped in the house. Ryan ripped his mask off and threw it and his gear on the table. "I'm fine." He growled. He started for his room but was intercepted by Jack. "No, you're not." The bearded Gent insisted. "Something is obviously bothering you. I'm your friend, Ryan, and I care about you. Tell me what's wrong." Ryan stared at Jack before sighing. "Where's Geoff?" Ryan asked. "He's passed out in his room. He drank to much." Jack informed him. Ryan closed his eyes and sighed again. He dragged Jack over to the living room.

"Remeber that mercenary Geoff sent to kill the Lads' sniper the other day?" Ryan asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah. He was found dead three days ago. Michael or Ray probably killed the poor bastard. Why?" Ryan bit his lip. Why did he bring this up? "I've... Uh... Just been thinking about it." Ryan lied. Jack obviously didn't believe him. "Ryan...are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine... It's just... With the newest Lad showing up I've been thinking about all of the fights we've had and all the shit we've been through." Jack glared at him suspiciously then sighed. "Ok. Fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I hope whatever's bothering you gets cleared up." He looked at Ryan. "You can talk to me. Whatever it is-" "I'm fine, Jack." Ryan interrupted. "Thank you. Good night." He grabbed his mask and went into his room.

Jack sighed. "That man is a mystery. I hope he doesn't get into trouble." He shook his head and went into his room.

Ryan threw his mask on his dresser. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Whatever he was feeling towards the British Lad he knew he had to ignore it. 

But he had never felt like this before. He was the Mad King, known for showing no mercy, yet here he was; sitting on his bed, unable to stop thinking about the enemy.

When he first saw Gavin in the liquor store he had this feeling. Seeing his innocent face, his scared movements. There was something about Gavin from the beginning that Ryan couldn't place. He normally would've left them there in the store, but there was something about the Brit that made Ryan unable to leave him.

Ryan clenched his fists and growled. "What is wrong with me?!" he muttered to himself. He sighed and took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed in his boxers.

He went to sleep thinking of Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is short, but if I combine it with the upcoming one, it would be long as dicks. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! I actually combined the first two chapters (I wrote it down on paper first) because it was short as dicks! It's still short though.... Enjoy anyway! Criticism is welcome!


End file.
